


Break A Leg

by itsrynftw



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: ASGZC, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angeal is on Fly lines bc stronk, But like... its not a huge part of the story its just a thing, Cloud is an artist, Dramatic Genesis Rhapsodos, GNC Cloud Strife, Genesis is an actor, Minor Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Multi, Non-binary Genesis Rhapsodos, OT5, Other, Polyamory, Theater - Freeform, Trans Character, Zack is an actor who also does tech, and Sephiroth is the stage manager because i find that concept EXTREMELY amusing, ill probably add more tags im just kinda writing this on a whim with no plan lol, oh yeah vincent is the director bc i cant see him as a college student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrynftw/pseuds/itsrynftw
Summary: There’s nothing worse than being a Freshman. Except maybe being a Freshman transfer student.Cloud Strife, an art major, transfers to Midgar university and meets Zack, who works as a campus tour guide for transfer students. Zack is impressed by Cloud’s art talent and ropes him into painting sets for the school musical.(I’m a huge theater nerd and Crisis Core trash so of course, I had to be self-indulgent and write an ASGZC college theater au fic haha)
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. The Show Must Go On

Having to switch to an entirely new college thousands of miles from home halfway through the first semester was definitely not an ideal way to start Freshman year. But, unfortunately for Cloud, a horrible storm and resulting avalanche destroyed Nibel Community College’s art and science wing entirely meaning that since he was an art major, he would either have to take a gap year or transfer to a new university. Cloud already knew he didn’t want to stay in Nibelheim forever. He was already planning to transfer to Midgar University once he got his basics out of the way since they had a renowned art program. He decided he may as well transfer now that cost wasn’t an issue since Nibel Community College helped him get a scholarship to the University as consolation for the whole incident.

School had never been an easy experience for Cloud so he just wanted it all over and done with, ideally with as little human contact as physically possible. However, with his luck, that was already proving to be a challenge since he got stuck with a roommate and now he had to go through campus orientation.... again. And of course, in his rush of unpacking his stuff in his new shared dorm room, he lost his check-in paperwork. So there he stood frantically going through all of his stuff since he had to be in front of the founder’s hall in 15 minutes for a campus tour. Well, it was more like 45 minutes but his mother always taught him to be early rather than late so, in his usual fashion, he was in a rush to get out the door. 

“Yo blondie. You good? Lose something?” Cloud’s new roommate Reno asked while raising an eyebrow.

“Agh, yes I’m supposed to be at orientation in like 15 minutes and it seems like I lost the paperwork while unpacking,” Cloud said, frantically. He tried to keep the distress out of his voice but most of it managed to get through. Reno obviously noticed this and walked over to Cloud, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“Woah, Woah, Woah slow your roll. Take a deep breath. You’re never going to find it if you’re rushing around like this. So sit down for a minute and tell me where you last saw the papers. “ Reno guided him over to his bed and sat him down. Cloud released the tension in his shoulders and ran his hands through his blonde locks.

“I-I thought that I put them in the desk but I looked everywhere and they aren’t in there. “ Cloud let out a breath and tried to calm himself down as Reno scanned over the desk area. He noticed the corner of a paper sticking out from under the laptop sitting on the desk. He lifted the laptop and revealed the orientation paperwork underneath. Reno picked them up off the desk and handed them out to Cloud. The blonde grabbed the papers and made sure they were in fact the correct papers. After verifying that they were the right ones, he quickly stood up and rushed to the door.

“Holy shit Reno you are a saint. Thank you so much.”

“It’s whatever, and don’t sweat it, you still have 10 minutes to get there, and if you cut between the science and literature buildings you cut about 5 minutes off your walk.”

“You’re seriously amazing, I owe you big time.” Cloud praised while scurrying out the door. Reno rolled his eyes. “You better be careful making promises like that blondie. Some people aren’t as nice as I am.” Reno called after him. The blonde just gave a thumbs up in acknowledgment as he ran down the stairwell.

~~~

“Am I late?” A flustered Cloud panted out as he approached a striking tall guy with spiky black hair who gave him an amused look.

“I’m assuming you’re Cloud? My 2 pm transfer student tour? You’re actually kind of early so don’t sweat it. My name is Zack, I’ll be giving you your tour, answering any questions you have, and helping you find your classes.” He extended his hand out to Cloud to shake. Cloud was too busy catching his breath to notice at first. When he noticed he blushed and shook Zack’s hand back. After a brief moment, he realized he actually needed to respond to Zack.

“Oh, uh, yeah-yeah, I’m Cloud. Sorry, I just misplaced my orientation papers and then had to run here. It’s uh nice to meet you.” He muttered.

“You ran here? No wonder you’re so out of breath. Sit down for a minute we have lots of time. People are almost always late to these things anyway so don’t even worry about it.”

“Oh....” Cloud sat down on the steps and shifted his gaze down as his face heated up.

_Great, now this cute guy thinks I’m a complete idiot._

“You’ll learn pretty quickly that things here are pretty laid back. Anyway, I can actually take that paperwork from you now if you want and go ahead and hand it in. Normally we turn it in at the end of the tour but we have some time and I’d hate for you to have to carry it all around.” Zack said.

“Oh, uh yeah that’d be nice.” Cloud fumbled with the papers in his hands and tried his best to straighten them out before handing them to Zack with slightly shaking hands that he hoped Zack didn’t notice. Zack took the papers and ran up the steps into the founder’s hall to turn them in. As soon as he was gone. Cloud let out a deep breath he barely even realized he was holding and ran his hands through his hair. He kept his head in his hands and tried his best to calm himself down. There was a reason he never had many friends back in Nibelhiem. He absolutely sucked at social interaction.

“Hey man, are you ok?” Cloud quickly popped his head up and looked to see that Zack had returned and was now leaning down and looking at him.

“I-uh, yeah. I’m fine.”

“Good. Wouldn’t want you to be burnt out already, you just started! Anyway, we’re all good to start!” Zack extended out his hand to Cloud in order to help him up from the steps. Cloud hesitated but took his hand anyway. Zack gave him a wide smile and used his strong grip to pull Cloud right to his feet. Not expecting the sudden head rush from standing up so quickly, Cloud lost his footing and stumbled a bit. Zack quickly grabbed his shoulders and steadied him. “Woah! Sorry about that. Sometimes I forget how strong I am.” Zack rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh, it’s ok. I’m alright.” They both just stood there for a minute before Cloud piped up” So... are we going to begin.”

“OH! Yeah, yeah this way!” Zack started walking and Cloud quietly followed listening as Zack pointed out each and every building often getting distracted by squirrels and places he enjoyed going. Making sure to inform Cloud of all the good spots to hang out and where to avoid.

 _He’s like an overgrown puppy._ Cloud thought to himself, smiling a bit at the thought.

“Is that a smile I see?!?” Zack exclaimed. Cloud jumped a bit “Sorry, I just haven’t seen you smile this whole time didn’t mean to scare you. “

“Oh, uh. It’s fine. I’m just really stressed about everything.” Cloud muttered. Keeping his head down. “I know the feeling, nothing is worse than having to start over in a new place when everyone around you already has all their shit together,” Zack replied.

“Are you a transfer student too?” Cloud lit up a bit at that.

“Yeah, I transferred halfway through my freshman year so thankfully it wasn’t as bad as mid-semester but still definitely stressful. If you don’t mind me asking, why did you transfer so suddenly?”

“Oh, well, I’m from the mountains and there was a really severe snowstorm, pretty common for up there but the storm caused a massive avalanche on the mountain that the community college is in and well, it took out the art and science buildings. I’m an art major so, that was obviously a problem. I could have just waited and taken a gap year or something but I don’t want to be even more behind than I already am so they helped me get scholarships here for the art program and helped me with the transfer.” Cloud explained.

“Damn that really sucks. What town are you from?”

“Nibelheim.”

“Never heard of it. Wait... you’re a country boy too?!?”

“Ummm, yes? Where are you from?”

“Me? Gongaga. Man, it will be so nice having another backwater boy to talk to. Just wait till I introduce you to Gen and Ang! Ah, this is great! Most people you meet here are from Midgar. So us country boys gotta stick together.” He pointed both his thumbs at himself.

“Yeah, I guess we do,” Cloud replied, slightly in shock that he was actually getting along with someone for once.

“Wait wait. You said you’re an art major?!?”

“Uhhhh, yeah, I uh-“

“Can I see some of your work???” Zack interrupted. “Sorry, it’s just my boyfriend and I are in theater, I love art so I always like to see what people do. You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to.”

“I uh- yeah sure I don’t mind. I have a few pictures on my phone I think.” Cloud knew for a fact he was blushing. He did anytime anyone took an interest in his art so he tried his very best to hide his face. He awkwardly fumbled to get out his phone and pulled up his photos for his portfolio. Zack took Cloud’s phone from him and flipped his way through the album jaw dropped. Cloud couldn’t help but admire Zack’s features as he sat there so focused.

 _Shit... he said he has a boyfriend, didn’t he?_ Before Cloud could reprimand himself further for crushing so hard on someone off-limits Zack finished going through the album and stared at Cloud absolutely shell-shocked.

“Holy shit... Cloud..... these are... beautiful. You are so fucking talented.”

“Th-Thanks.” Cloud blushed and quickly looked away. “You um... mentioned you’re in theater? That’s pretty cool. We didn’t have that back in the mountains so I don’t really know that much about it, to be honest.” Cloud said, getting the subject off of him and taking his phone back from Zack’s hands.

“Yeah! It’s pretty fun- hey! Wait! I see what you did there! I’m not done complimenting you! That shading! And the one with the hero and the sword. It’s so good!!! How did you even make it shine like that???? Oh, my gods! Oh my goddddddssss. I just had the best idea!!!! You should totally come paint the sets for the play! We’ve been looking for a scenic designer since our last one graduated. Oh, this is so perfect!!! You have to Cloud!! You would be so good at it! Oh my gods Genesis is going to love you!! They’re the lead actor. Oh and you and Sephiroth our stage manager would get along so well. I can’t wait to introduce you guys!” Zack rambled.

“Woah, I haven’t even said yes yet! I don’t know a thing about theater! I just said that! I’ve only ever painted canvas, never set pieces!”

“Oh come on pleaseeee! It’s easy! Just think of it like a larger canvas! I help out with the tech stuff all the time and even a guy like me who can’t even draw a straight line can do some painting. We will teach you all you need to know but I promise it’s simple. You don’t even have to be on stage. You don’t even have to come to see the show. You just paint the sets and we will even pay you.” Zack took Cloud’s hands and started shaking them like an overgrown child begging for candy.

“Look, I’ll uh, think about it.” Cloud looked up to see Zack giving him puppy-dog eyes.

“Clouddddd. What happened to us country boys sticking together?” He pouted.

“Ugh fine. But you have to teach me.”

“YAY! I knew you’d come around!” He quickly crushed Cloud with a vice grip-hug of excitement.

“Zack. I can’t breathe.” Cloud gasped out.

“Oh shit! Sorry!!" He tripped over his own feet as he pulled away. "OH! I should get your number. So that we can talk more about this. I would see if you’re free to go to rehearsal tonight but I’m sure you’re sick of me by now haha. I know I can be a lot.” Zack rubbed the back of his neck again, a clear nervous tic, and stared down at the sidewalk.

“No, I um... I actually enjoyed this. I know this is like your job or whatever but you definitely helped me feel better about all of this... so uh thanks I guess. I’m definitely not sick of you but I do have to get some stuff done tonight to prepare for classes on Monday so I won’t be able to go to rehearsal. So, when’s the next one?”

“Oh, uh, tomorrow at 4 pm. It’s nothing really, it’s more than just a job for me. I really do enjoy helping people out. And uh it’d still be good to get your number, I’ll talk to the director and the company tonight, I have no doubt they will be overjoyed to have another person on the crew but if you’re okay with it, it may help your case to show them some of your art. Especially the ones with architecture in them. “

“Oh uh, yeah sure.” The two boys exchanged phones and Cloud texted Zack some of his best drawings.

“Alright, then, let’s mosey. We still have to find your classes and then go over all the fun ‘school spirit’ stuff! Your first class is computer science which is this way~” He sang and started walking with such pep in his step. Cloud couldn’t help but be attracted to all that energy.

Gaia, he’s in for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh, I done did it.  
> I finally wrote some FF7 content after gaining it as a special interest back in April when the remake came out. I hope this isn't horrible. I tried. I love how easily distracted Zack is. He's just such a mess and I love it. I absolutely cannot wait to write more for this which is NOT a common thing for me because I literally haven't updated my bandom fics in like... a year or more lmao.  
> Honestly mostly started writing this because I read pretty much every fic in the ASGZC tag after realizing just how much I love their dynamic and then got sad bc i had no more content to read but then i had an epiphany like... wait I can just.... write my own story... and this idea came to me while on my way to work today so i was like LETS GOOOO. 
> 
> OH YEAH, also Genesis is non-binary in this because I can do that too.


	2. Places Everyone

“GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!!!!!” Zack came bounding into rehearsal.

“What is it now puppy? Did you finally catch your own tail?” Genesis teased.

“No you asshole!!!! I found us a scenic designer!” Zack cheered.

“It’s about damn time someone did. I was afraid you’d have to paint all the sets Fair and we all know how well that turns out,” the director, Vincent Valentine joined in.

“Hey! I resent that! But seriously you are going to love him. Here, I’ll show you some of his work. He’s an art major, just transferred here, and he’s so fucking talented.” Zack said while pulling out his phone to show the company the photos Cloud sent him.

“Does he have a name or are you just going to keep on crushing on him?” Sephiroth, said while taking the phone from Zack.

“His name is Cloud. He’s kind of shy and reserved so Gen, be nice to him. I won’t have you scaring him off.”

“Listen, I’m not mean, I’m just honest, if people can’t handle that, well frankly, I don’t have time for them.”

“Yes, and I love you for that but please, he’s from a small town like us, just try to hold back a bit? For me?” Zack pouted. Genesis mumbled a ‘fine’ under their breath as Sephiroth handed them Zack’s phone to look at the pictures.

“He’s a very talented artist, I’ll give him that. When is he coming in?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Wow puppy, you found a good one. This one with the sword looks a bit like Sephiroth. You said he’s a transfer student?” Genesis asked.

“Let me see,” Angeal, who had been quietly observing from afar, finally chimed in. Genesis handed the phone over. He looked at the photo and then to Sephiroth and squinted, trying to see the resemblance to the silver-haired man before him.

“That’s what I thought too! And yeah he just transferred here from some backwater community college in the mountains that got destroyed by an avalanche or something,”  
Zack replied. Genesis nodded in acknowledgment.

“Would you like to see Vincent?” Angeal asked, holding the phone out to Vincent.

“It’s fine, if Genesis approves then I know he’ll do fine,” Vincent said, “Alright! We left off on Act 1, scene 15. So Genesis and Aerith get on stage. Sephiroth, have Angeal and Tifa help you with the props list. I want that done as soon as possible so we can start rehearsing with props.”

  
Everyone gave a curt nod in reply and rushed off to fulfill their duties.

~~~

Later that same night Sephiroth and Genesis sat in their shared apartment vaguely paying attention to some random documentary that Sephiroth put on. Angeal, who lived there too was taking a shower.

“So, what are your thoughts on our new scenic designer? Zack sure seems captivated,” Genesis questioned.

“I haven’t even met him, how can I form an opinion yet? And you know how Zack gets when he meets a cute boy. It will pass.”

“You can tell a lot about a person by their art Sephiroth.”

“Hm, I suppose you’re right my love. So, what exactly can you tell about him, based on what you saw.” Sephiroth reached out with slender fingers and cupped Genesis’s cheek.

“Well, he’s kind, to do this for us, but I can also tell he’s lonely. I can’t blame him for that. He’s probably pretty stubborn, with a feminine side as well, knowing Zack’s type. I can’t say I’m not intrigued.” Genesis shifted themself into Sephiroth’s lap and laced their hands behind his head. His gentle hold on Genesis’s face never left and he placed his other hand on their waste.

“You truly are something, my love.”

“Mmm is that so?” Genesis leaned in closer.

“Indeed.”

“You know dearest, I could say the same about you.” They tucked a stray strand of hair behind Sephiroth’s ear.

“You flatter me.”

“You deserve it.”

“Shut up.” He turned his head to the side and tried to hide behind his bangs.

“Make me.” Genesis teased, biting the shell of Sephiroth’s ear gently. That was all Sephiroth was waiting for. He quickly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips onto his partner’s. Genesis kissed back with passion, smiling into the kiss because they got exactly what they wanted.

“Mmm Genesis you are the devil,” Sephiroth said before locking lips with Genesis once more.

“Yes, but you love it.”

“I do,” Sephiroth muttered, biting Genesis’s lip. Their lips parted allowing Sephiroth to slip his tongue inside. Genesis hummed in satisfaction allowing the deepening of the kiss. They slowly brought their hands down and ran them over Sephiroth’s chest. They both ignored the sound of the bathroom door opening as Angeal got done with his shower.

“Well, isn't that a sight to see,” Angeal, who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist, grinned. “I see our little fox here has got you wrapped around their finger Seph.” Genesis broke the kiss to shoot Angeal a death glare.

“Hmph, so what if I do? He wouldn't have it any other way.” Genesis grinned at Sephiroth, knowing they were right.

“Shut up.” Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

“Where’s that puppy of yours Ang? Did he have better things to do tonight besides playing with you?” Genesis teased, climbing off Sephiroth’s lap.

“Don’t be cruel Gen, he’s your boyfriend too and he doesn't have to stay here every night. He had some studying to do for midterms. He also wanted to call Cloud and let him know the director is on board.”

“Hm, he knows I enjoy his company, I’m merely teasing dear. Don’t get your panties in a twist. We were just talking about Cloud actually. What are your thoughts on all of this? Zack sure seems captivated.”

“Hm? What do you mean? I haven't met him yet, how am I supposed to give you an answer? As for Zack, he could make friends with a shoebox if he wanted to, I’m not concerned.” Angeal answered while walking over to the couch and placing his hands on Sephiroth’s shoulders.

“Funny, both of you said the exact same thing. No wonder we make such a good couple.”

“It takes a lot more than that to make this work Gen. For one, keeping your jealousy in check. Zack is allowed to have friends.”

“Guh- I know that!” Genesis took one of the throw pillows off the couch and swung it in Angeal’s direction. “I’m not jealous! Not in the slightest, who Zack spends his free time with is not my concern, I’m more intrigued than anything.”

“Oh? Is that so? Well, I guess you should be the one I’m worried about now. I know all too well what it means when you find someone intriguing.” Angeal raised an eyebrow and Sephiroth smiled a bit knowing exactly what Angeal meant.

“Hey! I resent that!” Genesis protested.

“Our senior year. A Midsummer Night’s Dream. You became intrigued by the elusive new silver-haired stage manager. Then the next week yall were fucking backstage.”

“You said it was ok!”

“Oh, it's more than ok, it's just funny is all,” he grinned.

“Whatever.” Genesis turned his back and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout.

“Oh don't be like that, you know I love you no matter how adventurous your sexual escapades may have been in high school. In fact, you helped me get not only one amazing attractive boyfriend but two. For that, I will be forever grateful.” He gave Sephiroth a kiss on the cheek before moving around the couch to stand in front of Genesis. He ran his strong hands slowly down Genesis's arms then unfolded them and took their hands into his own. He lifted their interlaced hands to Genesis’s cheeks and gently stroked a calloused thumb over their jaw, causing them to look up at Angeal’s face. “You are beautiful and so fucking talented. I love how passionate you are about everything and I wouldn’t change you for the world Gen.” Genesis suddenly found themself lost for words, a rare occurrence. They put their head down, feeling overwhelmed by the sheer adoration in Angeal’s gaze.

“He’s right you know,” Sephiroth spoke up. “I love you just the way you are too.” He moved closer to Genesis and took one of their hands from Angeal’s steady grip. They looked up and met Sephiroth’s eyes and smiled sweetly, then turned back to Angeal.

“By Goddess, how the hells did I get so god damn lucky.”

“You deserve it darling.” Angeal breathed out.

“Gaia, one of you better kiss me right this second before I die from the sheer amount of love in this room right now.” And with that, both Angeal and Sephiroth moved in and kissed Genesis. Angeal kissed them right on the lips sweetly while Sephiroth kissed their neck. They tilted their head up to better meet Angeal and give Sephiroth more room to explore. The silver-haired man nipped at their jaw causing them to let out a gasp. “Shit, I love you both, so much, but you are going to be the death of me. I mean you can't just stand there kissing me like that with nothing but a towel on Ang.”

“Hm, would you prefer I lose the towel then?” He said, moving to take it off.

“Goddess,” Genesis shook their head and stood up. ”I would prefer, if all of us were naked and in bed, so I don’t have to crane my neck up to kiss you.” They grabbed Sephiroth’s hands and pulled him up off the couch and kissed him roughly. The silver-haired man kissed back with just as much passion. Genesis ran their hands under Sephiroth’s shirt causing him to shiver. As they did this, Angeal came up behind them and reached around to unbutton their pants. Genesis yanked Sephiroth’s shirt over his head and paused for a minute to take in his pale chest. “Fuck, how are you so godsdamn sexy? Both of you,” they gasped as Sephiroth reached down and pulled off their shirt causing the cool air to suddenly hit them. Angeal began to slowly kiss their neck and run his calloused hands down their sides. Sephiroth took that time to slip out of his pants and began to pull down Genesis’s as well. Angeal stopped his assault on Genesis’s neck and pulled in Sephiroth for a messy kiss right over Genesis’s shoulder. With pants now discarded, Genesis broke free of their lover’s hold and began to lead them toward the bedroom by the hand.

  
It's fair to assume the three of them didn't get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo... heres chapter 2  
> I tried to write some nice moments with A/S/G at the end but idk if I like it. I don't really know how to write more sexual content i guess? soooo... I tried. Also hype for next chapter when Cloud gets introduced to the gang.


	3. Act Well Your Part

It was the night Cloud was supposed to go to rehearsal and in usual Cloud fashion, he was overthinking everything.

What should he wear?

What should he bring?

How was this supposed to work?

Did he just show up?

What if he hates it?

He didn’t want to disappoint Zack but he really wasn’t sure he would be able to do this.

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror and sighed.

“You going somewhere blondie?” Reno said from the doorway.

“Ah, yeah, I kinda got dragged into painting some sets or something for the theater department,” Cloud said as he struggled to fix his hair.

“Shouldn’t you be wearing like... work clothes or something then?” Reno asked while giving Cloud a glance-over.

“Well, I doubt I’ll be painting or anything today, I don’t even know what play they’re doing. I’m just supposed to meet people or whatever.”

“Well, I’ll be here. Enjoy your theater business.” With that, he walked away, leaving Cloud alone once again to stew in his own thoughts.

~~~

“CLOUD!!!!!” Zack yelled upon Cloud entering the black box theater. Which took him forever to find given Zack's non-descript directions and his own nerves making him disoriented. Zack ran up to him and tackled him into a bear hug taking Cloud by surprise.

“Uh, hi Zack.” Cloud awkwardly hugged him back, unsure of where to place his hands. He glanced around the room as Zack continued to squeeze the air out of him, taking in all the watchful eyes of the other theater students in the room.

“Goddess, Puppy, don’t smother him.” Genesis rolled their eyes then sauntered over to Cloud and Zack, eyeing Cloud up and down. Zack finally released Cloud from his vice-grip, allowing the blonde-haired artist to turn to face Genesis. They, as always, were a sight to behold with their red leather jacket, painted lips, and striking blue eyes complementing their fiery orange hair perfectly. It was clear that Cloud was captivated. Genesis smirked at that, always loving the attention they received for their appearance, then held out their hand to Cloud.

“Genesis Rhapsodos. Very pleased to meet you Cloud.” Composing himself, Cloud shook Genesis’s hand firmly.

“Likewise sir,” Cloud replied. Genesis winced a bit at that. Then chuckled and shook their head. Cloud just watched, wondering what he possibly said wrong.

“You don’t have to call me sir. In fact, seeing as I’m not a man, I’d prefer if you didn’t.”

“Oh- um, I’m sorry. I just assumed.” Cloud flustered, blushing deeply from embarrassment.

“You’re okay. It’s a common mistake. Normally I’d be angrier, but I find you very intriguing Cloud.” Genesis smirked and rested a hand on Cloud’s shoulder.

“You-you find me intriguing?” Cloud stuttered.

“Why yes, is that so hard to believe? You are an incredibly talented artist. As an actor, I can appreciate that. Not to mention you’re incredibly attractive.” Genesis winked.

“I-“

“Gen quit. Don’t mind them, they’re a huge flirt. Although you should be flattered, they don’t just compliment anyone’s art. I’m Angeal, nice to meet you.” Angeal gave a wave to Cloud from across the room. Cloud steadied himself and gave a small wave in return.

“So... what exactly am I doing?” Cloud asked, looking around nervously once more.

“Well for now we’re just waiting for everyone to arrive,” Zack answered. As he said that Aerith and Tifa walked in hand in hand.

“Hello everyone~!” Aerith sang as she walked in.

“Aerith!” Zack ran over and gave her a hug similar to the one he gave Cloud.

“Hehe, hi Zack. Good to see you as always.” Zack finally let go of her after she gave him a soft pat on the back. She then spotted Cloud across the room and came over and gave him a once over. “Who is this hottie?” Cloud blushed deeply at that.

“Oh this is Cloud Strife, he's going to be our scenic designer.” He gave Cloud a wide smile. Tifa perked her head up upon hearing Cloud’s name.

“Wait... Cloud???” Her eyes widened upon seeing his face. He looked up at the sound of her voice and met her with the same expression of shock.

“Tifa???”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it’s really you! I thought I would never see you again!!!” She ran over and wrapped her arms around Cloud’s neck.

“Wait... you two know each other?” Zack asked.

“Yeah, he was my neighbor! We grew up together. What the hell are you doing here??? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to Midgar after all?” She gave him a light punch on the arm which caused him to wince and rub the area which was sure to be bruised the next day.

“I- I wasn’t planning on coming here. Nibel Community College got destroyed by an avalanche so they gave me a scholarship to come here. I was planning to tell you once I got settled and everything I literally got here like 3 days ago. I met Zack at my orientation tour and he convinced me to paint sets or whatever.”

“Always knew that trash place would fall down someday. I’m so glad to see you again! Oh my gods. You’re going to love it here. You’ll fit right in.”

“Hold up, hold up. THIS is Cloud?” Aerith asked.

“Yep, the one and only,” Tifa replied.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was hot?!?”

“Because that’s weird Aer ew. He’s practically my brother. “

“Hmph, whatever, you could at least introduce me then.” She folded her arms.

“Oh! Yes! Cloud, this is my girlfriend Aerith.”

“Pleasure to meet you finally Cloud. Tifa has told me all about your mountain adventures as a kid.“ She gave a little curtsy.

“Oh, uh hi. It’s nice to meet you. I hope Tifa has said good things.”

“Oh as if there’s anything bad to say about you Cloud.” Tifa rolled her eyes.

“You give me too much credit Tif,” Cloud mumbled while hiding a blush.

“OH MY GOD! He calls you Tif??? That’s so adorable and I’m definitely stealing that.” Aerith beamed.

“Oh gods, I’m never going to hear the end of this.” Tifa pinched the bridge of her nose, imagining the endless teasing Aerith was sure to give her for the next few months. She turned back to Cloud. “I really am glad to see you here Cloud. I really think you will enjoy it. Maybe these crazy folks will finally crack that thick shell of yours.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad.” Cloud protested.

“Hm keep telling yourself that.”

“I never really pinned you as the acting type Tifa.”

“Haha, oh no, I don’t act. I’m apart of the crew. Aerith here is the actress. She got me into all of this.” Tifa laughed.

“Oh, that makes a lot more sense. I’m glad you’ve found your place here. I know how much you hated Nibelheim.”

“It wasn’t so bad. I had you by my side after all.” She elbowed him playfully.

“Oh please, you’re going to give me a big head.”

“Like that would ever happen.” Tifa giggled. Before Cloud could retort Biggs, Jessie and Wedge walked in. Aerith ran over and gave Jessie a hug.

“Hey everyone!” Wedge greeted.

“Oh hey! you must be the new scenic designer Zack wouldn’t shut up about last night. I saw some of your work. It’s very good! Glad to have you apart of the team!” Jessie said while walking over to Cloud. “My name is Jessie. Cloud? Right?”

“Yeah, it’s uh, nice to meet you.” Cloud gave her a small smile. All the introductions, greetings, and catch-ups came to a standstill when Sephiroth and Vincent walked into the black box. Sephiroth donning his large binder containing his script and notes, a pencil tucked behind his ear, and Vincent carrying a hot tea.

“Good evening everyone. I hope you all are doing well, we have a new face here so I will try to make this brief. Firstly, welcome Cloud Strife to Midgar University’s Theater Department. I am Vincent Valentine, please call me Vincent or just Valentine, none of that Sir or Mr bullshit. I trust that you will do great work designing the sets here. Our stage manager here, Sephiroth, will provide you will a script.” He pointed to Sephiroth. “Today you will simply watch us run through the play to get a feel for everything and then you can go about designing the set how you see fit. I will of course have to approve of your design and if you need help coming up with ideas please feel free to ask.”

“Wait, hold on. I was under the impression that I was just painting the set. You want me to _design_ it?” Cloud said, clearly confused.

“Yes, of course, that’s what a scenic designer does.” Vincent raised an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never done theater before. Zack just said I should come to paint the sets.”

“Zackary, you failed to mention he’s new to all of this, and I clearly need to have a vocabulary lesson with you about what exactly _scenic designer_ means. Scenic designers paint sets, yes, but they are also the ones who design the set and create the ‘look’ of the play.”

“Oh-I mean, I don’t know anything about this, I’m happy to help paint things if you still want me to. I can leave if not I just-“ Cloud mumbled.

“No, no, it’s not a big deal, I still need someone to design things, you can learn can you not? I am happy to teach you all you need to know. If you believe you are up to the task of designing a set, well, welcome to the team, if designing doesn't suit you, you are free to hang around and we can call you up when we need the sets to be painted.” Vincent cut him off.

“I- I guess so. I’ve done some study with architecture- it shouldn’t be that different? You all seem great and I’d love to catch up with you Tifa. This is just a bit overwhelming.”

“Remember what your mama taught you Cloud, ‘life means nothing without challenges’. So you better not quit before you even try,” Tifa chimed in.

“It’s really no issue Cloud, we need a talented and creative mind like yours here. Based on the drawings of yours I’ve seen, you are more than capable of designing a set. We are all willing to help you as well,” Angeal added. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

“You-you’re serious?” Cloud asked.

“Absolutely Spike. Your art is so good!” Zack said while wrapping his arm around Cloud’s shoulder.

“Thank you. I’ll help out.” A series of hoops and hollers sounded through the room. Cloud wasn't entirely sure why he agreed to this, it wasn't exactly like him to get out of his comfort zone but something about Tifa's words reminded him that college was meant to be a time for him to try new things and meet new people. He supposed that the whole incident back home and an increasing feeling of loneliness compelled him to turn over a new leaf.

“Well, we appreciate your help Cloud. I will still have you sit and watch the show today and send you home with some reading material about theatrical design and scenic design. You are correct that it is very similar to architectural design so your experience with that will definitely help you. Once you have a design in mind, draw your sketches or whatever, Sephiroth will help you draw a ground plan to scale. Then we can begin construction which you are more than welcome to assist with if you would like to. Any questions?” Vincent said.

“None that I can think of.”

“In that case, everyone to the stage, Sephiroth grab Cloud a script from my office and then give him a brief tour of the theater. Actors you will run through lines and once I give the go-ahead we will run through the show. Design team, you will watch the rehearsal and take notes. The rest of the technicians, you’re going to clean the prop room, costume room, and scene shop.” With that, everyone went their separate ways. Before Zack left, he walked up to Sephiroth and kissed him on the lips, mumbling a quiet greeting.

_That must be the boyfriend Zack mentioned. Damn, he’s lucky._

Cloud followed Sephiroth to the office and the two of them didn’t say a word. The silver-haired man grabbed a script off the shelf and showed it to Cloud.

“We’re doing _Dracula_ , I assume you’re somewhat familiar with what it’s about,” Sephiroth said. Cloud couldn’t help but be transfixed with how deep and smooth his voice was, suddenly realizing that this was the first time he actually heard him speak. He also couldn't help but notice just how beautiful Sephiroth was. His silver hair perfectly framing his chiseled features. His striking sea-green eyes.

 _Gaia, Zack is so fucking lucky._ It took Cloud a moment to realize that not only was he creepily staring at Sephiroth but he should probably give him an answer.

“Uhhh vampires right?”

“Yes, something like that. Have you ever read a script before?”

“Uhhhh, if I have it’s been a while.”

“Well, these are the stage directions,” He said after flipping to the first page and pointed to the first line. “The italicized part in brackets. They tell you what actions are taking place and give a general idea about the setting. The first page here tells you the time period and location.” He handed the script over to Cloud.

“Thanks,” Cloud said. Sephiroth gave a curt nod in reply and walked down the hall to a locked door, he took a ring of keys from his pocket and unlocked it. Inside were shelves upon shelves of props. Chairs, tables, fake plants, chandeliers, cups, plates, and all kinds of things were scattered about. The room wasn't necessarily disorganized but it certainly wasn't clean either.

"This is the prop room, you can find just about anything in here. You will probably only need to go in here for larger props like the tables, beds, and chairs, and decoration items. Oh and of course since this is _Dracula_ , there's a coffin in here somewhere, we will be using that."

"Where do you even get all this stuff??" 

"Hm, various places, usually donated, sometimes bought second hand. We also hand-make things sometimes." He shrugged.

"Oh, that's nice." Sephiroth gave a hum in agreement and walked back out into the hall and over to a neighboring room which he once again produced keys for and unlocked. This next room was filled to the brim with racks of costumes and Cloud was overwhelmed with the scent of mothballs and dust the minute the door was opened. 

"Costume room," Sephiroth said simply and then promptly shut the door and walked away. He led Cloud around the corner to another hallway and entered a door that led into a large room filled with lumber and power tools. A large work table sat in the center of the room.

“This is the scene shop where we build the sets and do all the construction. You will be given a safety course if you are planning on helping with construction. This is also where we paint most of the sets although sometimes we do that on the stage depending on the piece being painted.” He then walked over to several yellow, fire-safe, storage cabinets and produced his keys in order to unlock them. To the left of the cabinets was a counter colored and stained with a rainbow of paint. On the wall above the sink were neatly arranged paintbrushes of various sizes and styles. "In here is where we store all our paint If we don't have a color you need, just let us know and we will buy it for you."

Before Cloud could respond, Sephiroth was walking through a door in the shop that led out to the stage. They both stepped in and Cloud gasped in awe of just how vast the space was. Before he could truly take it all in, however, he was interrupted by Genesis and Angeal bickering near some lines of rope and cables that led far up to the ceiling.

“You nearly killed me!” Genesis griped.

“Oh stop it, drama queen, that curtain isn’t even that heavy, the most it would do is knock you out! Besides, I called ‘Grand Coming in!’ you just didn’t listen!” Angeal retorted.

“You know how I get when I’m running lines! You have to grab my attention,” they pouted, stomping their foot for dramatic effect.

“I’m sorry Gen, how can I make it up to you?” Angeal wrapped his muscular arms around Genesis’s slender frame.

“Hm, you could take me out to dinner. It’s been a while since we’ve had a proper date you know.”

“You’re right love, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I did have plans with Zack tonight but I’m sure he will understand.”

“Zack can just hang out with Sephiroth. Damn Puppy always steals you away from me anyway.”

“We talked about this Gen, don’t get possessive.”

“Goddess, you take everything so seriously sometimes. I was only joking,” they rolled their eyes. “Anyway, does that sound alright Seph, more time with Zack?”

“Hm? Yes, of course.” Sephiroth’s eyes brightened a bit at that.

“Well, then it’s settled, you are taking me out tonight Ang. I’ll go inform Zack that your plans tonight are canceled.” And with that, they walked away.

“Sorry about all that Cloud, I’m sure you don’t care about our relationship details,” Angeal said, turning to Cloud.

“Oh, it’s fine. I didn’t realize you were together.”

“Yeah, Genesis and I have been together since Middle School. I know them better than anyone else. We come from the same backwater town called Banora, only known for one thing, dumbapples. You may have had dumbapple juice before, that’s where it comes from. But yeah, Gen and I were the only kids in town and naturally we became great friends, then, eventually lovers.”

“That’s so sweet.” Cloud fawned for a second. Then he had a realization. “Wait… dumbapple juice?? I love that stuff! It’s my go-to late-night study drink!”

“Oh great, never tell Genesis that, they invented the stuff and if they know you like it, they will never shut up about it,” Angeal warned.

“I can attest, its best not to tell them,” Sephiroth agreed.

“Wait what!? They created dumbapple juice?!?! That’s so cool!” Cloud exclaimed.

“Yep, 8th Grade science fair project won 1st place. Anyway, let me show you the fly system,” Angeal changed the subject, turning to face the wall of ropes and cables. “We can use this to fly backdrops and set pieces in and out of the scenes, it makes scene changes super easy.”

“Wait, fly as in, set pieces going in the air?”

“Yes, It saves lots of time, money, and space.”

“But how does that even work? Like… how do they stay in the air?”

“Well, it’s a counterweight system, the set-piece goes up and the weights we put on the other side comes down. See, here.” He pointed at the weights.

“Wow, that’s really cool actually. How heavy are they usually?”

“Anywhere from hundreds of pounds to thousands of pounds, it just depends. The curtains are typically 800lbs.”

“And you can lift that?” Cloud asked, clearly impressed.

“Well, yeah, because it’s a counterweight system, gravity does most of the work. Most people can lift it, but it can be dangerous so you shouldn’t try unless you are properly trained.”

“Oh, that makes sense, well, this definitely gives me some ideas. Thank you.”

“Of course, don’t worry too much about the logistics of everything, that’s for construction to worry about, just make your design and we will figure out the rest,” Angeal reassured. Cloud nodded his head and followed Sephiroth who was beginning to walk away. He led Cloud to the back of the auditorium into a small room with windows looking out to the stage and lots of equipment he had never seen before. There were computer monitors, a few boards with different buttons, knobs, and sliders, as well what looked like a large projector.

“This is the booth, this is where we run all the lights, sound, and projections from. This is also where I am during the show,” Sephiroth explained. He made his way over to one of the boards.

“This is the light board we can program different light cues for the show or use manual sliders. Our lighting designer Rufus isn’t here today or I would have him show you a few things.” He then walked over to the second board. “This is the soundboard, it controls sound effects, music, and the actor’s mic levels. I’m not too familiar with how it works but Tseng, our sound guy, knows his stuff.” Cloud nodded thoughtfully.

“This can do all of that?” Cloud asked, clearly impressed.

"Yes. Moving on, this is one of our projectors. We use it to do effects and for backgrounds although not often because it keeps breaking." He pointed to the projector sitting on one of the desks. "Well, that's all I'm permitted to show you until you have some sort of safety training. Do you have any questions before we join the others for rehearsal?" 

"Uhhh, only one, do you have a pen? I didn't realize I would be taking notes," Cloud said. Sephiroth sighed, part of being the stage manager meant always having things on you because you never know when you will need them, so naturally, he did have a pen and handed it to Cloud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud seems shy and reserved now but don't be fooled. He will absolutely be able to keep up with Genesis in terms of sassiness once he settles in. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than the rest and I think I'm going to try to keep doing that. 
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed me nerding out about fly lines via Angeal for a solid section. If I haven't already mentioned it this fic is very self-indulgent and it will only get worse especially since they are putting on a production of Dracula and I may or may not have a vampire kink.... soooooo.... be warned XD


	4. Bravo

After rehearsal, Angeal made good on his promise to Genesis and treated them for dinner. Nothing fancy, they’re college students, after all, just a nice Italian dinner. But it was still nicer than eating takeout or pizza at home. They both finished their food rather quickly, as was typical for the two of them, always wanting to eat fast so they had more time for conversation. Eventually, after a bottle of wine split between them, they found that their conversation drifted to the hot topic of Cloud.

“Hm, well, now you’ve met him, so what do you think?” Genesis asked, taking a sip of their wine. 

“You sure are interested in what I think of him,” Angeal remarked.

“I’m merely making conversation dear.” Genesis rolled their eyes. 

“He’s very kind, also passionate, and even though he’s clueless about anything theater-related, he is still willing to learn. It’s good that he knows Tifa as well, she always has been nice to us. I can’t wait to see what he can do.” 

“I agree, he was even more impressive than expected. Zack definitely found a good one.” 

“Zack is good at finding talented people,” he agreed.

“Hm yes, like the loyal hound dog he is.” 

“Don’t be cruel Genesis,” Angeal scolded.

“Oh please dearest, I adore Zack, even if I tease him, in fact, it’s because I love him so much that I _do_ tease him. He and I are like the Fox and the Hound. An unlikely pairing but loving all the same.” 

“You have no idea how scared I was that you would hate him Gen.” He looked down at his lap.

“Even if I hadn’t gotten along with him, he makes you so happy, I could never take that away from you my dear.” Genesis smiled and reached a hand out across the table for Angeal to take. He looked back up at their words and smiled sweetly while taking their hand. Angeal knew his insecurities weren’t justified but having the reassurance that Genesis loved him unconditionally and loved Zack despite their differences made him feel so much better about it all. 

“I- you always know exactly what to say - thank you. I love you, Genesis.”

“And I love you, Ang.” They paused for a bit to let the moment linger. Then they took a long sip of wine and gave Angeal’s hand a squeeze. “Now, back to Cloud. Zack failed to mention how absolutely adorable he is. Although it’s obvious he is madly insecure which just cannot do.” 

“Oh Gods, Genesis, you better not smother him before he even gets a chance to get to know us.” 

“Uh! I do not smother! Everyone can do with a bit more affection and besides, it’s not even like I’m trying, I’m merely being honest, “ Genesis protested.

“Oh please, I know how much you enjoy flustering people.”

“It is quite enjoyable, I will admit, but that is definitely not my intention. You know better than anyone that I wasn’t always this confident. I don’t want anyone to hate themselves the way I used to, no one deserves that kind of torment. Especially not Cloud, it’s obvious he is a good person.”

“Genesis….” Angeal felt himself at a loss for words. Genesis was blunt, yes, but when it came to their own personal flaws and insecurities, they rarely ever said anything.

“You don’t have to say anything dear. I promise I will do my best not to kill him with affection.” Genesis reached up to stroke Angeal’s jaw with their thumb as he continued to stare, mouth agape, at them. Before Angeal could even begin to respond their waiter came over to drop off the check, bringing him back to his senses as he paid for their meal.

“Thank you for this Ang, I enjoyed it.” Genesis gave him a genuine smile of appreciation, before downing the rest of their wine and getting up from their seat. 

“I’m glad, I really should spoil you more often.” Angeal stood up as well and retrieved Genesis’s coat from the back of their chair and placed it over their shoulders. 

“Hmph, typically I’m the one doing the spoiling, but I do enjoy these dates with you.” 

“I know. Shall we head home?” Angeal asked.

“I’m not quite ready to go back yet, we could just walk around a bit, we hardly ever go off campus anymore.” 

“You don’t want to see what Zack and Seph are up to?” 

“Hmph, let them have their alone time, they’re fine without us for a while.” Genesis rolled their eyes.

“Whatever, you better not drag me into buying you any more clothes or jewelry, I’m not made of money. “

“Uh! Rude! You act as if I do that all the time.” Angeal gave them a look of disbelief, clearly calling them on their bullshit. “Fine, we won’t go into any shops,” they sighed. 

~~~

Meanwhile, at the apartment, Zack and Sephiroth decided to relax in a nice bubble bath together. Sephiroth had his arms wrapped around Zack’s waist and his chin resting on Zack’s shoulder.

“Gods, I needed this.” Sephiroth groaned, tightening his grip around Zack.

“I think we all did, when’s the last time you and I had alone time anyway? Not that I mind hanging out with the others I just, enjoy this time with you as well.” Zack rambled. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. After a week of preparing for midterms and a long rehearsal, it felt fantastic to just relax in his boyfriend’s arms and forget he existed for a bit. 

“I know exactly what you mean.” 

“I still can’t believe you three had mind-blowing sex last night and didn’t even think to call me!”

“You were busy! We didn’t want to disturb you!” Sephiroth furrowed his brow. 

“Hahaha, I’m kidding Seph, I’m glad you had fun. But don’t be afraid to disturb me, I’m always down to fuck,” Zack laughed.

“So crude.” Sephiroth rolled his eyes, not that Zack could really see given their position. 

“Oh puh-lease, Gen is ten times worse,” Zack smirked. 

“You’re right love, at least they are eloquent about it though. I can’t keep up with all your youthful slang.” 

“You’re like 3 years older than me!” 

“Yes, but you have the vocabulary of a 13-year-old.” 

“I do not!” Zack pouted, like the child, he was claiming not to be. Sephiroth didn’t respond verbally but he huffed out a laugh. This was the normal dynamic for Sephiroth and, well, just about everyone. He was a man of few words and preferred to get straight to the point. It seemed strange at a glance that he and talkative Zack would be such a good pair but they always do say that opposites attract. Even though Zack had only been a part of the relationship for a few months, he was already getting accustomed to Sephiroth’s behavior and subtle tells. Even though quiet was normal for Sephiroth, his grip around Zack felt tense and he was picking at a hangnail.

“Spill, something is on your mind.” Zack took Sephiroth’s hand in his own. 

“I was just thinking about Cloud, that’s all.” He gave Zack’s hand a squeeze.

“Oh yeah? I meant to ask you how the tour and everything went, I never got the chance to before we started running the show.” Zack turned slightly to try and look at Sephiroth’s face. 

“Ah, that, it went fine, he is certainly eager to learn. He got to witness Angeal and Genesis bickering, thought it was cute when he found out they’re together. He was very respectful and kind. I noticed him taking diligent notes during the run-through. I’m eager to see what he comes up with.” 

“Ha, they bicker like an old married couple, it can be quite adorable, although sometimes annoying. I’m not sure if I’m more excited to see what he creates or excited to have a set, its hard to get into the scene when you’re just pantomiming things.”

“It certainly will make things a lot easier. Do you think Cloud will help with construction as well?” 

“I’m not sure, I hope he does, “ Zack sighed.

“Hm, so you can look at him more?”

“Hey! I’m not that shallow! He’s my friend! Of course, I want to see him more. You sound like Genesis.” Zack pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I do? Perhaps some of their habits have rubbed off on me. It's a good thing you love them as well.” Sephiroth kissed Zack’s jaw, smiling softly. When Zack still didn’t respond he began to get worried. “You know I’m just teasing love. I know you’re just an affectionate person. I will admit, he is attractive.” Sephiroth kissed the back of Zack’s neck, an action that caused Zack to shutter no matter how hard he tried to stay still. 

“So what if he is?” Zack continued to pout despite Sephiroth now licking a stripe up his neck.

“Hm? Are you jealous Zackary? I’m only making an observation,” Sephiroth continued to tease, this time biting softly at the skin behind Zack’s ear.

“Gods, again, you sound like Gen.” Sephiroth didn’t respond; he just continued to suck on Zack’s neck, determined to leave marks as payment for his pouting. “Will you stop that?” 

“Stop what?” 

“You know what.”

“You don’t want Cloud to see the marks? You don’t want him to know you’re mine?” Sephiroth nipped at his earlobe and Zack let out a shuddered gasp. 

“Fuck, Seph, I’m trying to relax.” 

“You don’t find this relaxing?”

“No! I find it incredibly arousing!”

“Good.”

“You’re the worst.” 

“Mmm, that’s not what you said earlier.” 

“Guh, you can’t keep doing this,” Zack arched his back as Sephiroth continued his assault on his neck. 

“Would you prefer I did something else instead?” He purred right in Zack’s ear and slowly slid one of his hands down his body. 

“Shit, I can’t even take a bath without you- ah,” he moaned. Before they could take things further they heard the front door to the apartment open as Angeal and Genesis walked in from their date.

“Hello?” Angeal called. 

“In the bathroom!” Zack answered, sitting up in Sephiroth’s now loose grip. Sephiroth sat up with him and brought him close to his chest, not allowing him to leave. Zack rolled his eyes and leaned back into his hold. Genesis entered the bathroom and squinted their eyes at the two. 

“You better not be using any of my fancy soaps,” they chided. 

“As if we want to smell like dumbapple blossoms and Wutian spicewood or whatever the fuck,” Zack laughed. Genesis squinted and turned to leave but before they did Sephiroth stopped them.

“Care to join us, darling?” 

“Ha! As if there’s enough room in that tub for me with your long-ass legs dear, besides I do believe I still require a post-date make out with Angeal.”

“Hm, perhaps we can join you.”

“If you do you better make sure you are dry because if you two get even a drop of water on the couch I will end you.”

“Oh please, much worse things have gotten on that couch.” Zack rolled his eyes, stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel. Genesis watched his every move, taking in every movement of his muscular frame. Sephiroth did the same. Zack of course knew he was being watched and did not hesitate to put on a show for his partners. Before he left he pulled Genesis in for a hot kiss, catching them a bit off guard but they quickly gained their composure and helped Zack in his mission to tease Sephiroth a bit. They slid their hand down Zack’s back and slowly moved it to grasp his ass. Zack broke the kiss and turned to face Sephiroth. He gave a seductive smirk and ran his thumb over his lower lip.

“You coming?” He teased and walked out hand in hand with Genesis. Sephiroth muttered a ‘fuck’ under his breath and scrambled to let the water out of the bath and towel off his ridiculously long hair. By the time he was done Angeal and Genesis were in the midst of their post-date make out and Zack was working off Angeal’s pants. He paused for a moment to simply take in the scene, his 3 stunning partners all together like this. It was truly a sight to behold. As a kid, if someone told him that someday he would be witnessing this he would never have believed it. He never pictured himself with any partner let alone three. He never felt worthy of love or affection. He knew he was considered attractive but he never believed it could go beyond a surface level of attraction. Then one day he decided to join theater, and the rest is history. He shook himself out of his thoughts and joined back into the present moment. Dropping his towel from his waist and sauntering over to Genesis where he began to do what he did to Zack in the bath just minutes earlier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way too long to write whoops. I also went back and edited the last few chapters, added a few little things here and there. Just some more feelings and some expressions. Also fixed some errors specifically ones where I messed up pronouns derp.
> 
> I started playing Crisis Core for myself this week and OMFG there's a scene (during the Wutai mission right after Ang and Zack get the signal from the B squad to move in) where Zack goes to leave and he like... swipes his finger across his lip and AHGHGHGH askjasnfskb I literally screamed it was so hot I had to include it in this chapter XD.
> 
> OH one more thing!!! I drew Stage Manager Sephiroth in my stage manager binder XD.  
> https://itsrynftw.tumblr.com/post/642751689953345536/obsessed-with-the-concept-of-stage-manager  
> just a little sketch but I may make a better colored version soon depending on how I feel in the next few months (chronic illness is a bitch)  
> If you don't already follow me on tumblr don't be shy! I would love to chat about art, writing, FF7 or whatever! :b


End file.
